Ōhayari shite
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: El amor entre ángeles y demonios está prohibido. La guerra entre el cielo y el infierno esta por dar inicio /Lo único que quería era desaparecer de este mundo/ ¿Como escapar de aquí? /¿Puedes forzar tu propio destino?/ Un amor prohibido consumado por la locura, el deseo, la pasión y la lujuria. RinXLen. MikuXLuka. ReixRui. GumiXGakupo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Reportándome con un nuevo fic de Vocaloid. Este fic está basado en otro fic mío que no es de este fandom. Tendrá contenido algo extraño, raro o loco o como quieran verlo. Espero les guste ¡A leer!

* * *

**Titulo:** Ōhayari shite

**Parejas:** RinxLen. MikuxLuka. ReixRui. GumiXGakupo.

**Rating:** M.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Lime posible Lemon. Yuri.

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Yamaha Corporation.**

Capítulo I.

_¿Qué es el suicidio? El suicido es aquel acto que la gente hace cuando no soporta más la vida que lleva. O que simplemente no quiere seguir viviendo. Cortarse las venas hasta que la pérdida de sangre haga que los latidos de su corazón se detengan. O atarse una cuerda o sabana alrededor del cuello y colgarse del techo provocando que la cuerda haga presión en su cuello hasta quitarle la vida. Estas son las cosas más comunes para llevar a cabo un suicidio, aunque también esta lanzarse por la ventana, darse un balazo en la cabeza, ahogarse, muchas cosas que no escribiré porque me da flojera._

_Antes en esta vida siempre había considerado al suicidio como una aberración, algo que solo hace la gente desesperada, en vez de hacerle frente a sus problemas recurrían a ese paso. Pero ahora, mírenme aquí, sentada en mi escritorio el cual se encuentra a lado de mi cama, escribiendo esta carta para que la lea la primera persona que se preocupe por mí._

_¿Por qué hago esto? Porque ya no soporto la maldita vida que llevo. No la soporto ¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! Acaricio levemente la pistola que tengo a mi lado al momento en el que una sonrisa adorna mi rostro. ¿Estoy segura de hacer esto? Si, no hay marcha atrás. Ya lo decidí. Pero antes, quiero despedirme o decirles algo a las personas que creo es importante mencionar._

_Mi supuesta mejor amiga: Akita Neru, esa perra que lo único que hacía era hablar mal de mí. Fue ella la que corrió el rumor de que yo era una drogadicta. Gracias a ella me corrieron del Colegio sin siquiera permitirme hablar o argumenta a mi favor. Siempre diciéndome cosas como "eres mi mejor amiga" "quiero ser como tú" ¡Ja! Claro, quería ser como yo porque te daba envidia. Siempre me habías tenido envidia. Lo sé, por la manera en la que me veías cuando un chico se me acercaba. No te deseo mal, al contrario, espero que algún día recapacites de todo lo que haces. Antes de que sea tarde._

_Mi novio Hatsune Mikuo. ¿Qué puedo decir de ti? ¿Reclamarte por los cuernos que me ponías cada vez que podías? No, es más, ni siquiera debería mencionarte aquí. Solo quiero decirte algo: Ve al doctor ¿Te acostaste con Miki? Si es así, ve al doctor, y espero que cuando veas los resultados de los exámenes médicos, te des cuenta que no todo en esta vida es sexo. Cuídate y de corazón deseo que haya cura para lo que tengas._

_Solo los mencionare a ustedes dos, ya no vale la pena que mencione a los demás que han hecho de mi vida una completa mierda. Solo diré que no les deseo ningún mal. Ya me canse de escribir, es más, ni siquiera sé porque escribo esta carta. _

_Espero que cuando ya no esté entre ustedes, se den cuenta de que en esta vida no todo es hacerle bromas a los demás, humillarlas o sentirse inferior que otros. Los que deberían morir son todos ustedes, sin embargo eso no pasara. Lo sé, y a decir verdad no les deseo la muerte._

_Soy una maldita cobarde por recurrir a este camino pero no me queda opción. Ya no soporto los golpes, burlas o humillaciones que sufro de ustedes. Estoy cansada, solo eso; cansada. Tal vez esta carta este incoherente pero no me importa. Me retiro, espero que alguien lea esta carta, Si no pasa eso, no me importa._

_Se despide: Kagamine Rin._

Doblo con cuidado la hoja blanca en la cual estaba escribiendo hace unos minutos, la coloco en la superficie de madera que su escritorio poseía. Suspiro, tratando de darse valor para hacer lo que iba a hacer. ¿Estaba bien? ¡Maldita sea! Estaba comenzando a dudar… No. No podía dudar, ya lo había decidido. Tomo la pistola entre sus blanquecinas manos. Cerró los ojos recordando todo lo vivido.

"Las burlas de sus compañeros"

"Los engaños de su novio"

"Los golpes. Humillaciones todo lo que sufría"

"Me iré al infierno por esto" pensó colocando la boquilla de la pistola en su cabeza. Había escuchado, hace tiempo, que el suicidio era la llave maestra para llegar al infierno ¿Cómo será este? ¿Sera como lo describen? Un lugar lleno de fuego, oscuro y el alma de las personas vagando de un lado a otro suplicando por algo de clemencia. Quién sabe, tal vez sí, tal vez no.

Cerró los ojos al momento de apretar el gatillo. Conto hasta tres.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

- ¿Sabías que eso no traerá nada bueno? – escucho una voz, abrió los ojos rápidamente y volteo a ver el lugar de donde provenía. Una joven. De larga cabellera verdosa estaba sentada en el marco de la venta. Con las piernas cruzadas y una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó la joven con algo de molestia en su vida. No solo por haberla interrumpido y que estuviera cómodamente sentada en el marco de su ventana sino por recalcarle lo obvio. Sabía que eso no traería nada bueno.

- ¿Por qué quieres acabar con tu vida? – Preguntó la joven de cabellos verdes ignorando la pregunta que la rubia le había hecho – Sea cual sea tu problema puedes salir adelante.

- Eso no me importa, ahora dime ¿Quién diablos eres tú? – pregunto un poco más molesta Rin.

- Mi nombre es Hatsune Miku y soy una tenshi-san – respondió la joven mientras bajaba del marco y caminaba a paso lento hacia ella.

- ¿Una que…?

- Tenshi-san – dijo Miku deteniendo el paso – Un ángel que es enviada para salvar aquellas almas perdidas y desahuciadas – respondió con seriedad. Rin comenzó a reír sin poder evitarlo. Eso debería ser una jodida broma.

- Mira, si alguien te mando a hacerme una broma puedes irte yendo – le dijo señalándole la puerta – No estoy de humor para que alguien venga a decirme que es un ángel, en serio ¿No pudieron ser más originales?

- ¡No estoy bromeando! – dijo Miku inflando las mejillas y cruzándose de brazos.

- Ajá, en ese caso yo soy Rin la hija del diablo – dijo la rubia soltando una risa sarcástica.

- Eso sería malo – dijo Miku – Mira Rin…

- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – pregunto la oji-azul sin poder ocultar su asombro.

- No importa, Rin, yo soy una Tenshi-san, el motivo por el cual estoy aquí es para salvarte. No puedes recurrir al suicidio, debes luchar para que tu vida no sea tan mala.

- Tú no sabes nada – dijo Rin a modo de susurro – Vete de aquí y dile a quien sea que te haya enviado que su maldita broma no funciono.

- Bien – dijo Miku – No me creas pero… - la señalo – No te mates ¡oh! Eso sonó feo… en fin, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte. Ellos están cerca.

- ¿Ellos? ¿De quién hablas? – pregunto confusa la rubia.

- Los Akuma-san – dijo Miku con un tono de voz serio – Ellos son sirvientes de Satán.

Rin quedo sorprendida, tenía que reconocer que la broma era buena.

- Mira Miku – comenzó a decir – No te creo, por favor vete y déjame sola.

- Supongo que no tengo opción – dijo Miku. Rin miro cada movimiento que hacía.

_Miku se acerco a la ventana y sonrió "Esto será divertido"._

_Los ojos de Rin se abrieron lo más que pudieron al ver la escena que había frente a ella._

_Un par de alas blancas salieron de la espalda de Miku._

_Al final, eso no era una broma._

* * *

Si, si, ¿Tenshi-san? ¿Akuma-san? ¿No se te pudo ocurrir un mejor nombre? Perdón pero mí creatividad no es muy buena. ¿Qué les parecio? ¿Lo continuo? ¿Lo boto a la basura? ¿Desaparezco de fanfiction? ¿Dejo de hacer preguntas? La idea ya la tenia en la cabeza, además ¿Quien no ama los amores prohibidos con final feliz? siento que ya di Spoilers. Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado.

¡GRACIAS POR LEER! ¡HASTA LA SEMANA PROXIMA!


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola… antes que nada pido disculpa si tarde un poco en actualizar pero las ideas se me fueron y apenas regresan. El capítulo es corto, pero los que siguen serán más largos. ¡A leer!_

* * *

**Vocaloid Copyright © Yamaha Corpotation.**

**Titulo:** Oyahari Shite.

**Parejas:** RinXLen. MikuXLuka. ReiXRui. GumiXGakupo.

**Rating:** M.

**Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar. Lime, y posible Lemon.

* * *

Capítulo dos.

Me han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida, cosas que podrían llegar a ser demasiado extrañas. Claro, quitemos las humillaciones, bromas y golpes que me he llevado. Pero sin duda alguna, lo más raro que me ha tocado vivir es lo que estoy viviendo ahora.

Estaba a punto de cometer suicidio, todo porque ya no soporto la vida que llevo, sin embargo, como si el destino, o en este caso "Dios" no lo quisiesen así, apareció ante mí. _Hatsune Miku. _Una chica de aparentemente la misma edad que yo, que dice ser un Tenshi-san, ángel, que fue enviado a la tierra, junto a otras de sus especies, para evitar que los Akuma-san, demonios, logren su objetivo de invadir la tierra.

¿En serio me está pasando esto a mí? Me siento como en una película de acción, drama y no sé qué más. Pero lo que más me sorprendió fue lo que me dijo segundos antes:

—_Nuestro objetivo es sencillo, Rin, he venido aquí, ante tu presencia, para decirte que has sido elegida para ser una Tenshi-san, es decir, tu labor será venir con nosotras para combatir a los demonios._

Realmente eso me tomo de sorpresa, no entiendo perfectamente NADA, he leído varias historias o mitos sobre los Ángeles y Demonios, sé que son enemigos mortales y quien sabe que, inclusive, he leído historias de amores prohibidos entre ellos. Pero nunca, había leído o escuchado que un ser humano, común y corriente –en este caso yo – pueda convertirse en un Ángel así como así. Es decir, es extraño e Ilógico.

—Tal vez, estés confundida. —la voz de Miku me hizo salir de mis pensamientos. La mire fijamente al momento de enarcar una ceja. —Te explicare. Dios nos aviso sobre la guerra que está por avecinarse. Al parecer los demonios se hacen pasar por personas común y corrientes, es decir, actúan como jóvenes normales, nuestra misión es la misma, actuaremos de igual manera a ellos, sin embargo debemos estar alerta. —Se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y me miro de manera seria. —Estamos seguros que esos demonios estudian en el Colegio en el que tú asistes ¿Cómo terminaron allí? No lo sabemos, nuestra misión es averiguar quiénes son, y así destruirlos.

— ¿Y qué pasa si ellos las descubren antes?—pregunte con interés, debo admitir que a pesar de muy raro que sea todo esta situación, si me llama la atención.

—Si eso llega a pasar. — Comento—No tendremos más opción que atrasar la guerra—La mire fijamente. Supongo que no tengo opción más que aceptar, es decir, puede llegar a ser emocionante… podría ser lo único interesante que me haya pasado en mi jodida vida.

—Entonces acepto, pero… ¿Cómo reconocerán a los Akuma esos?—pregunte.

—Buena pregunta, como ya te había dicho, ellos estarán actuando como personas normales, por esta razón debemos estar alertas. A cualquier sospecha debemos avisarle a Dios, en tu caso, como serás 'principiante' por así llamarte, contactaras a una de nosotras.

— ¿Cuántas son?

—Oh si, somos…—Comenzó a contar con los dedos. —Somos, tres contigo cuatro. —respondió con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Y donde están las demás?

—Allá afuera.

— ¿Y porque no entraron?—pregunte al momento de enarcar una ceja. Ella rió nerviosamente.

—Es que… como decirlo, ellas te… te tienen miedo.

— ¿Qué?

—Es que, para escogerte tuvimos que vigilarte por tres días, y nos dimos cuenta del carácter que tiene. —Me dijo sin dejar de reír, suspire, ya sabía que era una enojona pero no es para tanto. —Pero ahorita les digo que pase. —dijo mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Solté un suspiro de cansancio, y pensar que me metí en esto solo porque quise matarme.

Levante la vista y ya estaban las otras dos jóvenes en el interior de la habitación. Las mire detenidamente.

Una de ellas tenía el cabello negro, corto a la altura de los hombros. Un par de ojos ámbar, que siendo sincera, me gustaron mucho. Su piel era blanca, más blanca que la de Miku. Traía la misma vestimenta que esta última. Aparentaba, de igual manera unos 16 años.

La otra tenía el cabello verde. Sus ojos eran igualmente verdes, tez blanca y de igual manera traía la vestimenta que Miku.

Amabas me miraron de manera fija, como si estuvieran analizando algo. Eso me hizo sentir incomoda.

—Ella es Rin, y acepto trabajar con nosotras. —pronuncio Miku con un tono de voz alegre. Los Ángeles o chicas, la miraron por unos segundos para después asentir.

—Me llamo Rui, Kagene Rui. —se presento la de pelo negro con una sonrisa.

—Yo soy Gumi. Megpoid Gumi. —se presento la otra con una sonrisa un poco más alegre.

—Mucho gusto… creo. —lo ultimo lo dije en susurro, en serio, aun no puedo creer que este en una situación así. Me siento como en la película de "Los Ángeles de Charlie" bueno, no tanto así pero… es extraño.

—Mañana iniciaremos con el plan. —Aviso Miku poniendo su expresión seria. Todas la miramos de igual manera. Por más extraño que esto sea ya me metí en todo.

—Bien, como ya te habrá dicho Miku, los Akuma-san se hacen pasar por personas normales, en el colegio que estudias. Debemos estar pendientes, Rin ¿Conoces a una persona que se te haga sospechosa?—me pregunto Rui. Pensé por unos segundos, nunca le había puesto atención a ninguno de mis compañeros.

—No, realmente. —respondí-

—Bueno, ya mañana averiguaremos. —pronuncio Gumi. Todas asintieron. Mañana será un día largo, largo y emocionante.

…

El molesto sonido del despertador retumbo en mi cabeza. Como lo odio. Abrí los ojos lentamente mientras lo apagaba, debería comprarme uno menos ruidoso. Parpadee un par de veces tratando de acostumbrarme a la luz de otro molesto día. Bostece y mire a mí alrededor. Me encantaría decir que todo lo vivido en la tarde anterior fue un sueño, pero no soy tonta, además eso solo sale en las películas.

Me puse de pie y con todas las ganas del mundo –nótese el sarcasmo- me encamine al baño. Como mis planes no salieran bien ayer, ahora tengo que ir al Colegio, bueno, no iba a reconocerlo en voz alta, pero el que ellas asistan ahí también. Me Hace sentir menos sola. ¡Dios! ¿Yo pensé eso?

Como sea, me adentre a la ducha. Me despoje de mis ropas y esperando a que el agua estuviera a una temperatura agradable me sumergí bajo esta, sintiendo como mi cuerpo se relajaba ante el contacto del liquido.

Media hora más tarde salí vestida con el uniforme escolar. El cual consistía en una falda tableada de color azul marino. Una blusa de cuello blanca. Corbata azul, calcetas igualmente azules y zapatos negros. Me cepille el pelo. Una vez 'Lista' baje al comedor…

— ¿Qué hacen?—pregunte al ver como Miku estaba encima de Rui aparentemente tratando de quitarle algo y Gumi quien veía con asombro el microondas.

—Rin, no me quiere dar el control de la tele. —se quejo Miku.

—Yo lo agarre primero. Quítate de encima. —esta vez se quejo Rui.

—Oye Rin ¿Cómo funciona esto?—me pregunto Gumi metiendo un plato de arroz en el aparato. Me acerque a ella rápidamente ¿A quién se le ocurre meter un plato de vidrio en el microondas?

—Siéntate yo les preparo algo para que desayunen. —Le dije, asintió levemente y se dirigió a la mesa. —Y ustedes dos, dejen de pelearse. —les grite a Miku y Rui quienes se separaron rápidamente. Las tres ya tenían puesto el uniforme ¿De dónde lo sacaron? Lo mejor es NO preguntar. Les prepare un plato de cereal con leche, no me voy a matar haciéndoles una comida fina.

—Bien ya saben cuál es el plan. —comento Miku metiéndose una cucharada de cereal en la boca. Todas asentimos –Nuevamente-.

Después del desayuno. Salimos de la casa, caminando en dirección al Colegio. Estaba nerviosa, no lo voy a negar, el hecho de ver a todos los que me han hecho burla. Bueno, a lo mejor si me ven junto a ellas no me harán nada. Bien, después de todo, no todo es malo.

— ¡Rin!

Me detuve en seco al reconocer esa voz. Era a él a quien no quería ver. Las demás se detuvieron conmigo y miraron a la persona que se acercaba con interés.

—Rin, te estuve marcando ayer y no me respondías ¿Estás bien?—me pregunto con preocupación, una vez estando frente a mí.

—Mikuo. —El solo pronunciar su nombre me da rabia. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita?—Estoy bien, tal vez la batería del celular se agoto o que se yo. Respondí sonando indiferente. El me miro por unos segundo para después sonreí.

—A lo mejor, bueno me voy. —dicho esto se dio la vuelta y se fue junto a sus amigos. Lo odio, definitivamente lo odio.

—Rin ¿Estás bien?—me pregunto Gumi. La mire y asentí levemente.

— ¿Quién es él?—pregunto Rui.

—Un estúpido… mi novio. —Las tres me vieron con asombro, tal parece que no sabían de la existencia de él. —Vámonos, no quiero llegar tarde. —dije comenzando a caminar. Volvieron a asentir y me siguieron.

Llegamos al Colegio y nos adentramos en este. Sentía una mirada encima, la cual me hacía sentir extraña. Miro a mí alrededor, esperando encontrar al o la dueña de esa mirada. Pero no había nada o alguien que me estuviera mirando. Regrese la mirada al frente, realmente me estoy volviendo loca.

**POV Normal.**

— ¿Es ella?—pregunto un joven de cabellera rubia y ojos azules, viendo a Rin de manera seria e indiferente.

—Así es. — respondió una joven de cabellos rosados y ojos de un azul marino. Viéndolo con detenimiento. —Al parecer Dios también ya comenzó la jugada.

—Me parece perfecto Luka. —pronuncio el joven sonriendo. —Solo esperemos órdenes, seguiremos actuando como personas normales.

—Como digas Len. —Dijo la joven. —Debemos avisarle a los demás.

—Vamos.

* * *

_Seguramente es algo confuso, pero las cosas se irán aclarando poco a poco. De cualquier forma, si tienen duda díganmela por medio de PM o review :D. Gracias a: _

**ReikenNight: **Gracias por tu review, me hizo feliz y me alegro que te haya gustado. No sé si este capítulo te haya gustado, espero que sí. ¡Saludos!

**Uzumita: **¡Gracias! Espero este capítulo haya sido de tu gusto. Saludos :D

**Fernandaalexa: **Creo que a ti, solo te diré Fernanda XD. ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Cami-rin-chan: **Si la idea de los Ángeles y eso ya es muy cliché, pero siempre quise hacer una historia con esta temática. Lamento tu perdida, de verdad, y me alegra que a pesar de eso le hayas dado una oportunidad a la historia, realmente me hiciste feliz. ¡Saludos!

**Guest: **Me alegro que te gustara ¡Gracias por tu review!

_¡Gracias a todos los que leen! Aunque no dejen review, realmente me hacen muy feliz. ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! Saludos :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Vocaloid no me pertenece, es propiedad de Yamaha Corporation.

**Titulo: **Oyahari Shite.

**Parejas: **Rin/Len. Miku/Luka. Rei/Rui. Gumi/Kaito.

**Rating: **M.

**Advertencias: **Lenguaje vulgar. Lime. Yuri y posible lemon.

* * *

Capítulo Tres.

**Rin.**

Nos adentramos al salón de clases. Al parecer, Miku y las demás ya habían arreglado todo para poder estudiar en mi salón. Lo cual, de cierta manera me hace sentir tranquila, pero a la vez me asusta. Pasee mí mirada a mí alrededor y entonces me tope con la sonrisa hipócrita de mi 'mejor amiga'. Akita Neru, vi como se ponía de pie y se acercaba a mí. Me dieron ganas de golpearla y salir corriendo pero me contuve.

—Rin, ayer no me llamaste ¿Puedo saber por qué?—Pregunto viéndome de con fingida inocencia.

—Estaba ocupada—Respondí sin importarme si soné grosera o no. Me dirigí a mi asiento. No tenía ganas de hablar ni con ella, ni con el idiota de Mikuo. Ambos son unos hipócritas, actuando como si en realidad les importara, cuando la verdad es que ambos se revolcaban a mis espaldas. Solté un suspiro, lo mejor era concentrarme en mi nueva 'misión'. Mire a mí alrededor, tratando de encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sospechoso.

Nada. Cada quien estaba en su mundo. Pose mi mirada en Miku que también estaba al tanto de cualquier cosa. Gumi se había puesto a platicar con otra chica y Rui, ella veía con indiferencia a su alrededor. Por más que examino a cada uno de mis compañeros, no veo a nadie sospechoso. O que de indicios de ser alguien diferente.

Regrese la mirada a la ventana. Esto ya lo dije, y lo seguiré diciendo hasta el cansancio. Esto es raro. Mi mirada se poso en el chico más extraño que haya conocido, no es que yo sea normal verdad, pero ese chico siempre me ha llamado la atención: _Kagamine Len._

Siempre esta distante de todos. Nunca lo he visto platicar con alguien del salón. En el receso, se la pasa junto a otro chico, muy parecido a él, con la diferencia de que este último tiene el cabello negro y los ojos de un color ámbar.

Ahora que lo pienso, el podría ser un sospechoso. Pero no creo, es decir, no solo por ser distante, ya lo tenga que considerar culpable. No, además yo soy muy parecida en él, en cuanto a actitud nos referimos. Negué levemente con la cabeza. ¿Quién? ¿Quiénes pueden ser los posibles Akuma-san? Vi como Miku salía del salón, tal vez iría a investigar en los patios. Normal, los maestros siempre se tardan aproximadamente media hora en llegar, y en ese tiempo los alumnos acostumbran estar en el patio. Me sorprendí al ver como Len se ponía de pie y salía de igual manera del aula. ¿A dónde iría? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué me interesa?

Me puse de pie y salí del aula, lo mejor es ir atrás de Miku. No vaya a ser que se pierda.

**Miku**.

Al principio, cuando Dios nos aviso de todo esto. Me pareció sumamente extraño. Sabía que la guerra tarde o temprano llegaría. Pero no me imagine que él, haría la primera jugada, mucho menos tan temprano. Si es verdad, que los Akuma-san, están en este Colegio, seré capaz de reconocerlos. Sin embargo, como Dios nos dijo, ellos son muy astutos, y saben muy bien como ocultar su presencia. Y no voy a negar que sean buenos. A estas alturas ya los hubiera reconocido, o al menos sentir su presencia. Pero no siento nada.

Detuve mi camino y mire a mí alrededor. Nada. Nada sospechoso, eso me frustraba y no soy una chica que se frustra fácilmente. Solté un suspiro y me recargue en la pared que estaba a mi lado. ¿Qué pasaría cuando la guerra de inicio? No lo sé. Lo único que sabía es que estaba preparada, ante cualquier cosa.

Decidí regresar al salón, no quiero llegar después del maestro. Tengo entendido que estos podían llegar a ser muy regañones, y lo que menos quiero es un regaño. Mientras caminaba veía a mí alrededor, no era la primera vez que pisaba el mundo de los humanos, por lo tanto no me sorprende mucho lo que hay por acá. Aunque tengo que admitir que muchas cosas han cambiado.

Iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no vi a la persona que caminaba en dirección a donde yo estaba, y como era de esperarse chocamos. Sentí un fuerte dolor en la retaguardia, y como no, si caí de sentón en el suelo, haciendo que mi trasero chocara contra el frio pavimento.

—Lo siento. —Se disculpo la persona con la que choque. Por su tono de voz puedo ver que es un chico, levante el rostro, y mi mirada se cruzo con un par de orbes azulados, muy hermosos. Tenía tez blanca, un poco pálida, pero no tan exageradamente. Su cabello era rubio y lo tenía atado en una coleta. Algo en ese chico me llamo la atención, no tenía claro que era—. Lo siento, de verdad no me fije por donde caminaba. —Su voz me saco de mi análisis, parpadee un par de veces, sintiéndome algo confundida. Lo mire y sonreí levemente.

—No te preocupes. Yo tampoco me fije por donde iba. —Nos pusimos de pie, o mejor dicho me puse de pie, ya que él no se cayó al suelo. Me sacudí la tierra que se impregno en mi ropa. Tengo suerte de que el uniforme no sea blanco, si no estaría toda cubierta de polvo, y una de las cosas que odio, es verme sucia o sentirme sucia, que es casi lo mismo. Fije nuevamente mi mirada en aquel chico, que me veía con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, de todos modos te ofrezco una disculpa. —Me dijo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Asentí levemente, sintiendo el aire que de repente se vino. Dirigí mi mirada al cielo, notando lo nublado que este se encontraba, al parecer iba a llover. Algo hizo clic en mi cabeza… ¡Tenía que regresar al salón!"

—Lo siento, me tengo que ir. Con permiso. —Hice una reverencia, y comencé a correr, no sé si vi bien o no, pero me pareció que la sonrisa del chico se había hecho más grande. No, son ideas mías.

….

Por fortuna me tope con Rin en medio camino. No puedo creer que se me haya olvidado donde quedaba el bendito salón. En fin, lo bueno es que logramos entrar segundos antes de que la maestra entrara. No pude evitar sorprenderme al ver cómo, el chico con el que había chocado entraba al salón. Se dirigió a su asiento, sin mirar a nadie, y se sentó en este.

Mire detenidamente a la maestra, se ve muy joven para ser profesora. Tenía el cabello corto de color castaño. Al parecer su nombre es, ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ah cierto, Meiko. Me parece una mujer muy atractiva. Comenzó a anotar unas cosas en el pizarrón dándonos la orden de que vayamos copiando en la libreta.

Mire a Gumi y Rui. La primera estaba anotando, y la segunda solo se limitaba a escuchar música con los auriculares. A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo es que Rui es un Ángel? Digo, su actitud es bastante fría y distante, claro que su belleza era inmensa. Porque si algo debo reconocer es que Rui es muy bella. Su cabellos negro hacia resaltar el par de orbes doradas que poseía al igual que su blanquecina piel.

Deje de divagar y comencé a tomar nota.

No podía concentrarme, simplemente NO podía. Ese chico, con el que choque, no desaparece de mi cabeza. Algo en el despertó mi curiosidad. ¿Sera que el…? No, puedo descartar esa posibilidad. Viendo la situación en la que estamos, no debo confiarme. Además, el hecho de que me haya sentido extraña al ver sus ojos, es una señal.

**Rin.**

La clase se me hacia aburrida. Me sorprende que a estas alturas nadie se haya atrevido a molestarme. Por lo general, en estos momentos, en los que la maestra se encuentra apurada anotando en el pizarrón, ya estuvieran lanzándome bolas de papel o 'X' cosa. Pero bueno, mejor así. No me gustaría ser molestara en estos momentos.

Observe a Miku de reojo, dándome cuenta de las constantes miradas que le daba a Len, será que a ella también se le hace sospechoso. Creo que debo hablar con ella, si también sospecha de él, lo mejor es aclarar el asunto de una vez por todas. Es mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes.

El asunto de la guerra aun me parece algo… increíble, por así llamarlo. ¿Cómo será una guerra en Ángeles y Demonios? Podrá ser interesante, claro si lo veo desde un punto. Pero si lo veo desde la expectativa, de que al parecer, yo voy a participar en ella, me parece peligroso.

—Kagamine Rin. —al escuchar mi nombre, pose mi mirada en la profesora que me veía con cierto enojo. Genial, ya me metí en problemas y todo por estar pensando en otras cosas—. Me podría decir en que piensa que es más importante que mi clase.

—"Oh nada, solo pienso que creo que mi compañero Len-kun, es un demonio y yo como un Ángel que acaba de ser nombrada debo detenerlo"—Era obvio que no iba a responderle eso. Si de por sí, esa maestra me mira de manera extraña, si le respondo eso, va a ser peor—. Lo siento. —Me disculpe, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, me miro con el ceño fruncido, para después negar levemente con la cabeza. Sin decirme nada más, siguió con su labor de dar la clase. Solté un suspiro de alivio, cansancio y desesperación. Sin tan solo Miku no me hubiera interrumpido ayer, en estos momentos no estaría aquí sentada disfrutando de unas muy aburridas clases.

…..

El timbre que indicaba la hora del descanso sonó, haciendo que todos soltáramos un para nada disimulado, sonido de felicidad. El salón poco a poco comenzó a vaciarse. Miku se puso de pie y rápidamente se acerco a mí.

—Necesito que me digas lo que sepas del chico que se sienta ahí. —Me dijo señalando la butaca de Len. La mire enarcando una ceja.

— ¿También se te hace sospechoso?—Pregunte. Se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta. Asintió levemente. —No tengo mucho que decir sobre él. Incluso antes de saber sobre esto de los Ángeles, se me ha hecho una persona extraña. —Comente—. Siempre ha sido un chico frio y distante de todos.

—De todas maneras, no debemos bajar la guardia. —Rui nos miro con expresión seria. —Si ha ustedes dos, se les hizo alguien sospechoso, debemos estar al pendiente.

— ¿Por qué se te hace sospechoso?—le pregunte a Miku.

—Cuando salí del salón a investigar un poco. Choque con él algo en su mirada me llamo la atención. —Respondió. Nos quedamos en silencio examinando la situación. Como dice Rui, si yo y Miku ya sospechamos de él, lo mejor será mantenerlo vigilado. No podemos confiarnos.

—Bien, lo mantendremos vigilado. Si es posible que una de nosotras se acerque a él. —Dijo Miku. Todas las miradas se posaron en mí. ¡Qué carajo!

— ¿Qué?

—Eres la única que se le puede acercar. —Me dijo Gumi.

— ¿Por qué?

—Rin, tú lo conoces mejor que nosotras, acércate a él. Solo así podremos saber si nuestras sospechas son ciertas.

—No, me disculpan pero nunca he hablado con él, sería muy extraño que de repente llegara y le dijera "Hola, ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?—Respondí un poco molesta—. Además, es más fácil si una de ustedes se le acerca. No lo conocen y son nuevas, eso es una excusa perfecta.

Las tres se vieron entre sí, al parecer yo tenía razón. Y claro que la tengo.

—Entonces que una de nosotras te ayude. Así las otras dos podremos seguir investigando de algún otro sospechoso. —Bueno, eso tenía más sentido. Solté un suspiro de resignación, no me quedaba de otra. Ya estoy metida en todo esto, qué más da.

—Bien. ¿Quién me ayudara en esto?—Pregunte.

—Rui. Ambas se acercaran a él. —La pelinegra asintió en señal de que estaba de acuerdo con el plan—. Nosotras seguiremos buscando a más sospechosos.

—Bien. Supongo que debemos empezar con esto de una vez ¿No es así?

—Así es.

Dicho esto, nos dispusimos a salir del salón. Jodida situación de mierda en la que estoy metida. Todo esto es tan ilógico y extraño. Rui y yo nos separamos de Miku y Gumi para empezar con el bendito plan. Nos dirigimos a la azotea del Colegio, lo más seguro es que Len se encuentre ahí. Al llegar abrimos la puerta que daba al lugar, y efectivamente ahí estaba. Recargado en la barda observando hacia el cielo, a su lado se encontraba el chico con el que siempre está.

Bien, que empiece el plan…

* * *

Hasta aquí le dejo. Lamento si esta algo, como decirlo, lento, pero es necesario para la trama. Si, como pueden leer, ya sospechan de Len ¿Cómo les irá a Rin y Rui con su plan? Ya lo veremos. Prometo actualizar pronto, pero ya saben las ideas van y vienen. El siguiente capítulo será lo mismo que este pero narrado desde el punto de vista de Len y Luka. En fin, agradecimientos a:

Fernanda.., Uzumita.., Holiwis..., Dianis Mar.., Sofialexandra.., lola-chan.., ReikenNight…, Cami-rin-chan: Sobre tu pregunta, bueno, no sabría como explicarte. El lime son escenas no tan explicitas de sexo, y el lemon es cuando viene todo descrito. No sé si me entiendas, de cualquier manera, si aun tienes duda te puedo mandar un PM :3…, Matryoshkah: Asdfghjl ¡No sabes el gusto que me da que leas está historia! Cuando leí tu review me puse a brincar como loca. Muchas, muchas gracias por darle oportunidad a este fic. Saludos :D.

Bien es todo. ¡Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima /(*-*)/


	4. Chapter 4

Hola. Antes que nada, lamento la tardanza, en verdad lo lamento. Mi computadora se daño y se borro todo lo que ya tenía escrito, y bueno, aparte del coraje que hice no pude volver a escribirlo. Pero en fin, lamento la tardanza, tratare de no tardar tanto. Puede que este capítulo tenga muchas dudas, puede que no, si es así tranquilos que las dudas se iran resolviendo poco a poco. En fin, Agradezco a todos por sus hermosos reviews, realmente me hacen muy feliz y me animan a seguir escribiendo. Antes, **Lollipop**; Antes que nada lamento la tardanza, y bueno, no se si sea tarde o no (?) Pero igual te respondo, PM es un mensaje privado y Vocaloid se encuentra en la categoría de Misc. En serio, lamento la tardanza, gracias por leer esta historia. Saludos.

Bueno, el capítulo es corto, así que lamento eso. no hago más distracciones ¡Disfruten!

Perdonen las faltas de Ortografía.

**Vocaloid Copyright © Yamaha Corporation.**

_"No te metas en la boca del lobo que puedes salir lastimado/a"_

**Len.**

Aún me pregunto, ¿Cómo es que termine en esta situación? Hace un par de años era un estudiante normal, con una vida normal, una familia normal, relativamente todo a mi alrededor era normal, y si, así era ¿Como termine siendo parte de los Akuma-san? El pensar en eso, hace que miles de sensaciones recorran cada célula de mi cuerpo. Tanto que, el estomago se me revuelve y me dan ganas de vomitar. Puede que este siendo algo exagerado, puede que no. Sin embargo, es mi vida, y no dejo de cuestionarme como seria si nada de lo que paso... hubiese pasado.

En las noches, me hago esa pregunta, llegando a una respuesta, la misma de siempre; Nada se puede cambiar.

Y esto lo sé perfectamente, aun así, lo que estoy viviendo en estos momentos me hace reflexionar, tanto conmigo mismo como con los demás. No deberia darle tantas vueltas al asunto después de todo, ya estoy metido en todo esto.

Mi mirada se poso en una chica de cabello rubio. La mire por unos segundos examinándola detallada y detenidamente. No es como si me agradara estar viendo a la gente sin razón aparente. Se perfectamente quien es, y por lo mismo que se quien es: Tenia que vigilarla.

Akita Neru.

La chica más popular de la clase. Típica niña hueca que piensa que todo el mundo gira entorno a ella. ¿Porque la estoy vigilando? La respuesta es fácil.

'Satanás' nos dio el aviso de que al parecer, alguien lo había traicionado. No sabemos con exactitud quien es, sin embargo, nos dijo que esa persona estaba elaborando un plan para que la guerra, entre nosotros y los Tenshi-san, falle. Es algo raro, considerando el hecho de que tal vez una persona pueda hacer algo como eso sola. Satán no nos quizo dar más detalles, por lo que dedusco que la situación ha de ser de suma importancía. Y una de las sospechosas es ella: Neru.

Cambiando al tema de la guerra. Esa situación me parecía, ¿Como decirlo? Éstupida pero a la vez emocionante. Me recuerda a esas peliculas que veía con mi padre.

Aparte la Mirada de ella y la puse encima de la chica con la que, hace unos minutos habia chocado. Si mal no recuerdo su nombre es Miku, una Tenshi-san. Puedo sentirlo, y no, no tengo poderes especiales para saber eso, simplemente soy una persona muy observadora —.Eso y que me enseñaron a como identificar una.— Y al ver sus ojos, pude ver esa paz, amor y tranquilidad que tanto identifica a las Tenshi-san.

—Kagamine Rin.

La voz de la maestra, me hizo posar la mirada en la mencionada. Una chica de cabello rubio, corto a la altura de los hombros. Ojos azules y tez blanca. Puedo asegurar que si nos ponen a ambos juntos, dirían que somos hermanos gemelos. Esa chica era identica a mi. Claro que, ni a ella le ha de importar el parecido físico que tenemos, y siendo sincero, a mi tampoco.

—Me podria decir en que piensa que es más importante que mi clase.

Rin se quedo callada unos segundos, tal vez pensando en alguna respuesta que darle a la vieja, quiero decir, a la maestra. Al final solo murmuro un "lo siento". La clase siguio y todos olvidaron ese incidente, si es que se le podia llamar así.

El resto de la clase me la pase indagando más sobre el asunto. Luka-san y Gakupo-san, me dijeron que tenia que estar pendiente. Al parecer "Dios" ha elegido a alguien de este Instituto para ser una nueva Tenshi-san, y si nuestras sopechas no son incorrectas, esa chica era Rin.

En lo personal, yo no podia creerlo, Rin era una chica como decirlo... ¿Rara? No, no es rara. Simplemente es una chica que ha sufrido muchos maltratos, por parte de nuestros compañeros, como de su mejor amiga —. Ironicamente Neru.— y su novio Mikuo, bueno, este ultimo no la maltrataba pero si la engañaba ¿Eso cuenta, no?

Tampoco es como si me importaran sus problemas, nunca he hablado con ella, mejor dicho NUNCA en hablado con nadide de este salón, ¿La razón? simplemente odio como cada uno presume de la vida tan perfecta que lleva, no lo soporto. Siempre que escucho como uno habla de la buena relación que lleva con sus padres, me dan ganas de usar los poderes que Satanás me dio y convertirlo en pato o que se yo.

Por esta razón prefiero estar en mi mundo.

El sonido de la campana que indica el inicio del descanso, me saco de mis pensamientos. Rápidamente, me puse de pie y salí del aula antes de que se formara la montaña de alumnos que piden clemencia para salir, Ok, exagere.

Camine en dirección a la azotea del Colegio. Amaba ese lugar, me agradaba la brisa que el viento ofrecía la mayoría del tiempo. Además, era un lugar donde podìa pensar con tranquilidad, olvidandome de todo el puto problema en el que estaba metido. Extrañaba la vida de antes, aquella en la que vivía feliz a lado de mis padres y mi hermana.

Nuevamente me vi obligado a cortar mis pensamientos, observe a nada más ni nada menos que a los Akuma-san, quienes me observaban con algo de seriedad. Mi mirada se poso automáticamente en el chico de cabellos negros que me miraba de igual manera que los demás, solo que su mirada era más fría. Trate de hacer lo posible porque su mirada no me afectara, sin embargo: Lo hizo.

—Len, tenemos que hablar.

Asentí levemente, una vez estando parado frente a ellos.

Luka-san, ella era la Akuma que se estaba haciendo a cargo de la misión, la líder podia decirse. Era una chica hermosa, su piel blanca nívea hacia resaltar el par de ojos azules que poseía. Tenía un cuerpo digno de una diosa, perfectamente desarrollado, y su cabello era largo a la cintura de un peculiar color rosado. Solo había una palabra para describirla: Hermosa.

Otro Akuma era Gakupo-san. El tenía la piel blanca pero no tanto como la de Luka-san, su cabello era largo atado en una alta coleta, de color morado el cual hacia constraste con sus ojos. Y el último;

Kagene Rei. El era parecido a mi, no tanto pero si algo. Su cabello era largo a la altura y siempre lo mantiene atado en una coleta —. En eso si se parece a mi.—, su piel es de un tono blanco, al igual que el de Luka-san, y por último (Y lo que más me 'gustaba') era el par de orbes ámbar, que poseía. Sinceramente eran los ojos más peculiares, extraños y hermosos que haya visto. Aclaro; NO soy gay, ni nada por el estilo para pensar eso, simplemente soy sincero. Jamás había visto unos ojos de ese color, es normal que hable así de ellos ¿No es así?

—¿Y bien?—Me pregunto Gakupo-san. Suspire y lo mire seriamente.

—Nada sospechoso.—Escuche como Luka-san soltaba un bufido de decepción. Yo no tengo la culpa de no ser tan 'poderoso' como ellos. Precisamente por esto, por ser una persona débil no quise involucrarme en nada, pero claro...

—¿Seguro?—Volvio a preguntarme.

—Sí.

—Tenemos que estar pendientes, ella es sospechosa de ser la nueva Tenshi-san, si es así nuestro deber es eliminarla.

—Hace un rato, me tope con Hatsune.—Al decir esto la sonrisa de Luka-san se hizo más grande, me miro pidiendome con la mirada, que siguiera hablando—. Esta claro que es una Tenshi-san, pude verlo en sus ojos.

—Interesante.—Pronuncio—. Seguiremos con el plan, tú y Rei se encargaran de investigar a Rin, y yo y Gakupo localizaremos a las Tenshi-san, ellas no saben que nosotros somos los Akuma-san y NO pueden saberlo.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Nos acercaremos a ellas.—Todos la miramos sin entender—. ¿Como explicarlo? ah sí, nos haremos sus amigos, de esta manera las mantendremos vigiladas.

—Me parece buena idea.—Gakupo apoyo a Luka.

—¿Qué haremos con el otro asunto?—Pregunto Rei.

—En estos momentos Neru queda en segundo plano, no hay duda de que ella es la persona de la que nos hablo Satán, puedo sentirlo. No sabemos que planea pero lo averiguaremos, por ahora, concentremonos en esto.

Todos asentimos en señal de aprobación. Aunque no lo demostrara no entendía ni madres, bueno sí entendía pero me era muy dificil asimilar todo.

Después de esa pequeña platica, Luka-san y Gakupo-san se retiraron para comenzar con la busqueda dejandonos así, a mi y a Rei a solas. Se formo un silencio muy incomodo. Era tan incomodo que me daban ganas de gritar. Era normal que él y yo pasaramos ratos juntos, sin hablar. Lo cuál era algo ironico. Rei estudia el mismo salón solo que en un grupo diferente.

—Vaya situación de mierda ¿No es así?

No exagero al decir que mis ojos casi se salen de mi cara, y es que ¡Rei estaba iniciando la conversación! Normalmente era YO el que la iniciaba, por esta razón siempre estabamos en silencio. Lo mire por unos segundos tratando de asimilar todo.

—Si.—Respondí—. Pero no podemos hacer nada ¿Oh si?

—No...

Una voz le impidio terminar de hablar. Ambos giramos nuestras cabezas al escuchar un "Hola", y entonces, como si todo se hubiera detenido, mire asombrado a las dos jovenes que se encontraban en el lugar. Rei igual se sorprendió pero pudo disimularlo mejor.

**...**

**Miku.**

Gumi y yo estabamos dando vueltas por el Colegio tratando de encontrar a algún sospechoso, pero como era de esperarse no encontrabamos nada. Definitivamente estaba encabronada, y es que la situación era tan delicada que el no encontrar pruebas, sospechas o lo que fuera me hacia enojar.

—Miku-chan.

—Mande.

—Por más que hemos dado vueltas no hemos encontrado a ningún sospechoso, ¿Que tal si ellos no estan en esta escuela?

—Gumi, si a Rin y a mi se nos hizo sospechoso el tal Kagamine Len, ¿que te hace pensar que los demás no van a estar aqui? Además Dios nos dijo que estaba seguro.

Solto un suspiro dandome la razón. Mire a mi alrededor y mi mirada se detuvo en la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos hayan visto. La boca se me hizo agua al leer en grandes letras de un color verde las palabras, "Helado de Puerro", no sabía que existía tal manjar. Al parecer Gumi notó como miraba el alimento con cara de niña pequeña.

—¿Podemos tomarnos un tiempo para almorzar?—Dijo—. Aún falta mucho para que el descanso termine.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la tome de la muñeca y la arrastre —. Literalmente.— al puesto que para mi desgracia se encontraba bastante lleno. Como pude me abrí paso entre tanta fiera y pedí mi helado pero no me escuchaban.

—Ehhh... me puede dar un helado por favor.—Pedí pero la señora no me hacia caso ¡Mierda! A este paso el helado se iba a acabar, todos lo estaban comprando y bueno, no los culpo el puerro es lo mejor que hay, al menos para mi claro. Todo se detuvo al notar como en menos de cincos segundos ya quedaba tan solo, un helado. La gente aún estaba haciendo un gran bullicio y como me quede viendo el helado como niño de cinco años que encuentra a sus padres fornicando, no me dí cuenta cuando me habían sacado de mi lugar.

Y todo fue peor al observar como una mano tomaba el último helado. ¡No! Un aura depresiva me rodeó y juro que hasta podía sentir las lágrimas acumularse por mis ojos.

Gumi se acerco a mi viendome con algo de pena.

—Miku-chan.

—El último...—Susurre, estaba actuando como idiota pero es que amo esos helados, y ya tiene tiempo que no pruebo uno ¿Como se supone que debo sentirme?

—Toma.

Un helado aparecio ante mis ojos, sobre saltandome ligeramente, Gumi igualmente se sobresaltó, y al mismo tiempo dirigimos la mirada a la persona que sostenía el helado.

Y ahora sí...

Juro que quede maravillada ante lo que mis ojos veían. Sinceramente era la persona más hermosa que alguna vez haya visto.

**...**

**Tercera persona.**

Rin miraba de manera seria a los dos jóvenes que tenía en frente. El ambiente se había puesto tenso, y esto lo notaban las cuatro personas presentes. Más ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Ella no sabía que decir, se habían acercado a ellos sin pensar en algún tema para 'conversar' "Genial, que lista Rin" pensó.

Len estaba en las mismas, con solo una pregunta rodando en su mente ¿Que hacía ella ahí, y porque los había saludado? Eso era muy extraño. Pero a la vez, no podía pensar en que la situación era muy beneficiable para él y Rei.

—¿Que se les ofrece?

Para suerte de todos, Rei decidió hacer la primera pregunta.

—Eh, bueno... ahhh...

—Me llamo Kagene Rui, y soy nueva en el Colegio.—Se acerco a Len y le extendio la mano—. Al parecer vas en mi salón.

Len observo la mano y sin dudarlo la tomo.

—Si, mucho gusto, yo soy Kagamine Len.—Pronuncio esbozando una diminuta sonrisa—. El es Rei.—Presento al de ojos ámbar, Rui lo miro y asintió levemente.

—Estoy aquí porque me gustaría que me enseñaran el Colegio.

—¿No te lo esta enseñando ella?—Pregunto Len señalando a Rin.

—Bueno sí pero creo que es mejor que me la enseñen tres personas.

Ambos jovenes se vieron de reojo. No podían desaprovechar la oportunidad, Rin estaba con ella, lo cuál su labor de mantenerla vigilada era más fácil.

—Claro.—Respondió. Rui asintió y Rin solto un suspiro de manera disimulada. Al parecer la situación ya no iba a ser difícil, o al menos eso quería creer. Miro a Len que miraba a otro lado, ¿En verdad él podría ser un Akuma-san? ¿Que tal si estaban equivocadas?

—Vamos.—Dijo Rei caminando en dirección a la puerta que daba a las escaleras para bajar al patio principal. Len le siguió no sin antes mirar a Rin de reojo, cosa que ella noto y por alguna razón sintió una extraña sensación, la cual decidio ignorar. Miro a Rui que asintio y fueron tras ellos.

Una vez abajo, decidieron ir a la Biblioteca. Len le iba explicando a Rui cual era cada lugar y todo eso. Rin lo miraba ligeramente asombrada, era la primera vez que escuchaba la voz del chico y el verlo actuar de esa manera tan... fresca le era extraño. El Len que tenía enfrente no era como se lo imaginaba.

La pelinegra fingía total interés por cada palabra que salía de los labios del chico. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en su acompañante: Rei. Era extraño, normalmente ella jamás se había fijado en el 'algo' de los demás, es decir, jamás ha mostrado interés en nadie. Entonces, ¿Porque se sentía extraña? Era raro, su mirada se cruzo con la ambarina del otro en tan solo un mísero segundo, segundo que fue suficiente para que algo despertara en ella.

**...**

Decir que Miku estaba sin palabras era poco. No podía apartar la mirada de aquella jóven de cabellos rosados que la veía con una sonrisa. Y es que, de verdad no mentía al decir que nunca antes había visto a una persona tan hermosa.

—Puedes tomarlo.—Pronuncio, sacandola de su estado de 'idiotez', miro el helado que la jóven poseía ¿Se lo estaba dando? ¿A ella?

—Eh, no. Es tuyo.

—No te preocupes—Rió ligeramente—. Vi como lo mirabas, es obvio que tu lo quieres más que yo.

—Pero...

—Vamos.

Gumi veía a ambas jóvenes un poco extrañada, pero decidió guardar silencio.

—Ehh... b-bueno gracias.—Las mejillas de Miku adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza, timidamente tomo el helado.

—De nada, por cierto ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—Eh... ah claro. Me llamo Hatsune Miku.—Respondió con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Y el tuyo?—Pregunto.

La jóven hizo un poco más grande su sonrisa, enseñando la tan perfecta dentadura blanca que poseía.

—Megurine... Luka Megurine...


End file.
